112815-True Leaders
21:05:45 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 21:05:55 CGG ceased responding to memo. 21:07:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has just gotten off his phone while on the table... -- 21:08:23 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:08:23 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC croaks -- 21:10:22 CGG: Oh. I. See. You. Are. Back.... Did. You...? 21:10:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hesitates on what to say next... -- 21:11:01 CCC: ...Did I what? 21:11:11 CCC: Just say it 21:11:50 CGG: Did. You. Return. The. Affections. Of. Miss. Other. Libby....? 21:12:39 CCC: ...yes 21:13:18 CGG: Has. Miss. Aaisha. Been. Informed. Yet. Of. Your.... "Break."? 21:15:23 CCC: Still not online yet 21:16:06 CCC: My..."consumation" wasp a bit rushed 21:16:31 CCC: I think I may just be growing jaded regarding those kinds of things 21:17:01 CCC: Given every such interaction has had negative context 21:19:37 CGG: .... 21:19:51 CCC: No judgement? 21:20:15 CGG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think.... 21:20:54 CGG: The. Problem. Is. That. It. Is. Far. Too. Easy. To. Understand. Why. The. Choices. Are. Made.... But. It. Is. Hard. To. See. If. They. Are. Right. Or. Not.... 21:21:58 CGG: In. Any. Case. If. You. Were. To. Try. To. Do. What. You. Are. Trying. To. Do.... It. Would. Certainly. Come. Up. Odd. To. Miss. Other. Libby. If. You. Did. Not.... Do.... Certain. Actions.... 21:23:17 CGG: Perhaps. It. Should. Not. Be. Spoken. Of. Further. Though.... 21:23:32 CCC: Agreed. 21:23:55 CCC: We'll just wait patiently for it to comb back to bite me in the ass. 21:24:17 CGG: I. Mean. To. Not. Speak. Of. It. Further. If. A. Certain. Party. Is. Watching.... 21:24:32 CCC: I know 21:24:45 CGG: Sorry. 21:25:00 CCC: Don't be 21:26:03 CCC: A curious thing that factored into that though 21:26:17 CGG: What. Is. That? 21:26:32 CCC: Do you know of your matesprit conspiring to remove my time powers? 21:26:42 CGG: I. Was. Certainly. Not. Informed. Of. It.... 21:27:06 CGG: I. Have. Not. Been. In. Contact. Since. The. Last. I. Slept.... From. The. Knock. Out.... 21:27:48 CGG: I. Was. Going. To. Contact. Her. But. Apparently. There. Was. No. Response. For. Now.... 21:27:50 CCC: How can you be such a heavy sleeper? 21:28:04 CCC: It seems so much easier for me to pass through to the other side 21:28:46 CCC: Anyway 21:29:05 CGG: It. May. Be. Less. Of. Being. A. Heavy. Sleeper. On. That. Side. And. More. Of. Being. A. Light. Sleeper. On. This. Side.... 21:29:12 CCC: It wasp her and Lorrea that were discussing it 21:29:18 CGG: .... 21:29:33 CCC: Yes, Lorrea of all trolls 21:29:48 CGG: Well. Of. Course. Her. If. This. Was. To. Be. Discussed.... 21:29:57 CCC: Why her? 21:30:12 CCC: She doesn't know me half as well as she claims to in all of her condescension 21:30:42 CGG: Yes. But. She. Is. The. One. Who. Is. The. Most. Stable. Minded.... Even. With. The. Rage. Event.... 21:30:54 CCC: Ha 21:30:54 CGG: And. Has. Close. Ties. To. Miss. Libby. 21:30:55 CCC: Ha ha 21:30:58 CCC: Ha ha ha 21:31:03 CCC: Stable? 21:31:09 CGG: It. Says. Quite. A. Bit. 21:31:21 CCC: No 21:31:40 CCC: Libby could have gone to Heliux or even you, probably 21:32:39 CGG: Perhaps.... 21:32:44 CCC: I tried to talk to her after the Terror's visit and all she did wasp mock me 21:32:59 CCC: Before then, she wasp bant on "breaking" me 21:33:27 CCC: I confronted her on this and she tried to tell me that taking my powers wasp her showing some kind of "concern" 21:33:51 CGG: Miss. Libby. Or. Miss. Fenrix? 21:34:04 CCC: Fenrix, the greatest liar I know 21:34:28 CGG: ...I. Was. Unaware. Of. Any. Lies. Miss. Fenrix. Has. Ever. Told.... 21:34:49 CGG: Did. She. Explain. Her. Concern? 21:35:02 CCC: I mean no offense, but it may have to do with that "Guilelss" part of your sheet 21:35:13 CGG: .... 21:35:22 CCC: We practically built our initial friendship on bullshitting each other 21:35:45 CCC: About great exploits 21:35:54 CCC: Like her "adventures" or my silver tongue 21:36:01 CGG: .... 21:36:19 CGG: So. You. Are. Saying. Her. Adventures. Were..... 21:36:30 CGG: All. Of. Them? 21:36:39 CCC: No, not all 21:36:57 CCC: Some of the more expansive ones, likely 21:37:05 CCC: And most of them are pretty expansive 21:37:52 CGG: ....That. Still. Does. Not. Mean. She. May. Not. Have. Concern. Though.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. Why. Taking. Away. Your. Power. Would. Help.... 21:38:36 CCC: Because with Jack looking over my shoulder, I mite as well not have them anyway 21:38:58 CCC: Even though I've gotten a good deal of practice at the Archives 21:39:33 CCC: And with currant events, I may need them or he'll cut me loose with that apprenticeship 21:39:38 CCC: Probably kill me 21:40:09 CGG: So. You. Are. Still. Going. To. Pursue. That? 21:40:24 CCC: Pursue what? 21:40:31 CGG: The. Apprenticeship. 21:40:37 CCC: He's pursuing me 21:40:41 CGG: True.... 21:40:46 CCC: Remember his commant when he came by? 21:40:55 CCC: He already thinks I agreed 21:41:11 CCC: And I actually have to if he and Lila go anywhere 21:41:26 CGG: You. Techinically. Did.... He. Was. Just. More. Interested. In. Madame. Cenero'S. Primer.... 21:41:37 CGG: And. Yes. 21:41:46 CGG: But. I. Would. Prefer. If. That. Did. Not. Happen. 21:41:50 CCC: I never agreed 21:42:04 CCC: I only tried to distract him from her with the topic 21:42:15 CGG: You. Did. Actually.... The. Words. Were. There.... 21:45:36 CCC: Well anyway 21:45:48 CCC: He hasn't comb to collect me yet 21:45:57 CCC: So there's at least that 21:46:00 CGG: True. 21:48:20 CGG: In. Any. Case. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Find. Out. About. Any. Remaining. Feelings. Miss. Libby. Could. Possibly. Feel. About. That. Egomaniac.... So. I. Hope. There. Will. Be. No. Chance. Of. Lila. Producing. A. Primer. For. Him.... 21:49:11 CGG: And. There. Still. Remains. The. Question. Of. If. You. Being. His. Apprentice. Will. Have. Any. Effect. With. Miss. Libby.... 21:49:20 CGG: Miss. Other. Libby. Yes..... 21:49:42 CCC: Your Libby and my Libby 21:49:58 CCC: And yeah, no doubt both of them will take issue with that 21:50:36 CCC: I just hope Jack thinks growth through planet questing is important enough to leave me here for now 21:51:07 CCC: Also, Jack reminds me of a few things in human culture 21:51:28 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. Jack. Cares. About. Growth.... Cheater. Remember? 21:51:28 CCC: Mostly his attitude and the fedora 21:51:33 CGG: Oh? 21:51:55 CCC: There are a number of human memes about humans who wear them 21:52:18 CCC: And say things like "M'lady" and claim to be perfect gentlemen 21:52:30 CGG: But. Are. Really. Assholes? 21:52:48 CCC: Yes 21:52:52 CCC: That exactly 21:53:07 CCC: I don't know much, but they don't handle rejection well 21:53:21 CCC: They think they're too nice for it 21:53:26 CGG: .... 21:53:33 CCC: And usually get quite irate 21:53:47 CGG: Nice...? Jack? 21:54:30 CGG: There. Is. Quite. The. Contradiction.... He. Must. Be. Deluded. If. He. Thinks. He. Is. "Nice." 21:54:30 CCC: Does he not claim to be? 21:54:40 CCC: ...He's a liar 21:54:55 CCC: I'm not sure even he believes that 21:55:51 CGG: Well. We. Can. Only. Hope. We. Can. Delay. Things. From. Progressing. Without. His. Ire. Rising.... 21:56:14 CGG: At. Least. For. As. Long. As. Possible. 21:57:24 CCC: Yeah, not looking forward to more interaction with him 21:57:37 CCC: Not like I ever wasp 21:57:50 CGG: Only. A. Fool. Would. Look. Foward. To. His. Visits.... 22:00:51 CGG: In. Any. Case.... To. Change. The. Subject.... Do. You. Know. Of. The. Stowaway? 22:09:30 CCC: I know of her 22:09:39 CCC: I haven't spoken with her 22:09:49 CCC: Haven't had the time to seek her out 22:09:55 CCC: For obvious reasons 22:10:02 CGG: She. Was. Certainly. Not. A. Pleasant. Person. For. Me. To. Meet.... 22:10:18 CGG: And. She. Is. Going. To. Be. Placed. On. Miss. Aaisha'S. Team. For. Some. Reason.... 22:10:20 CCC: Oh, I heard 22:10:31 CCC: Eribus wasp just telling me about it 22:11:12 CCC: What wasp that about you pulling Caste on her? 22:11:34 CCC: So not cool. 22:11:43 CGG: I. Was. Looking. For. What. I. Thought. Would. Be. A. Quick. Resolution. To. The. Issue. That. Was. Going. On.... And. She. Had. Used. Caste. On. The. Others.... 22:12:01 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he levels a stare at Serios -- 22:12:22 CGG: .... 22:12:23 CCC: A quick resolution? 22:12:57 CGG: She. Was. Trying. To. Steal. Books. From. The. Archives. And. Was. Quite. Adamant. About. Them. Belonging. To. Her. Because. She. Had. Stolen. Them.... 22:13:24 CCC: So you just casually tried to dominate her? 22:13:49 CCC: Why wasp she in the archives at all? 22:13:59 CAS ceased responding to memo. 22:14:01 CGG: Because. She. Was. Brought. There. I. Suppose.... 22:14:18 CGG: And. I. Would. Not. Have. Phrased. It. As. Trying. To. Casually. Dominate. Her.... 22:14:43 CCC: Well were you not trying to intimidate her through your caste? 22:14:51 CCC: Because it's the same thing 22:16:23 CGG: And. How. Would. You. Have. Handled. It? The. Idea. Of. How. Our. Culture. Is. Was. Strong. Enough. For. Her. To. Do. It. To. Others.... 22:16:36 CGG: And. She. Was. Not. Listening. To. Reason. To. Miss. Libby. Or. The. Handmaidens. 22:16:42 CCC: She's also a purple blood 22:17:00 CCC: Practically land dweller royalty 22:17:09 CCC: Land and Sea did not interact much 22:17:15 CGG: I. Am. Aware. 22:17:53 CGG: But. There. Is. Still. Usually. Some. Level. Of. Respect. Except. From. The. Ones. That. Are. Quite. Lost. Mentally.... 22:18:43 CCC: Oh, so they have to be crazy to not kowtow at the sight of a seadweller? 22:19:05 CGG: Not. Kowtow. But. At. Least. Listen. 22:19:31 CCC: Look, the caste system is such bullshit 22:19:59 CCC: And if anything, it loses you respect to use it agaisnt someone 22:20:17 CGG: As. She. Had. Already. One. 22:20:47 CCC: Anyway 22:20:59 CCC: Did you try peaceful negotiations? 22:21:09 CCC: Did Libby or the handmaids? 22:21:28 CCC: I know one of them can be particularly prickly 22:23:22 CGG: They. Were. Trying.... And. Not. Succeeding.... 22:23:30 CGG: That. Was. Why. I. Was. Brought. To. The. Situation. 22:25:24 CGG: It. Was. Not. Even. That. I. Even. Refered. To. Her. By. Her. Caste.... 22:26:30 CGG: Merely. Stating. My. Own. Status. And. Asking. Her. About. Why. She. Was. Not. Relinquishing. The. Books.... 22:26:57 CCC: Why waspn't she? 22:27:18 CGG: Aside. From. Stealing. Them.... She. Was. Trying. To. Turn. Them. Into. A. Scrapbook.... 22:27:29 CGG: To.... Remember. Some. Trolls. She. Knew. She. Said.... 22:27:51 CCC: A memorial? 22:28:10 CGG: Yes.... But. The. Books. Were. Not. Hers. To. Use. As. Such.... 22:28:43 CCC: Wait, how would she even turn them into a scrapbook? 22:28:56 CCC: The books in the archives don't have standard letters 22:29:06 CCC: Not our letters anyway 22:29:18 CGG: Our. Books. Are. Still. In. Our. Language. 22:29:53 CGG: The. Books. From. Miss. Atheni'S. Library.... 22:30:06 CCC: Ooohhh 22:30:38 CCC: Right, she hitched a ride with Antera 22:30:54 CGG: Yes.... And. That. Is. Likely. How. She. Claimed. The. Books. Were. Hers. By. Theft.... 22:31:55 CCC: How do we know that she hadn't had them before that deal they made? 22:32:07 CGG: She. Admitted. To. Stealing. Them. 22:32:15 CCC: Is the deal even valid with Antera dead before then? 22:32:48 CCC: Where is that guide going to go? 22:35:20 CGG: .... 22:35:35 CCC: ... 22:35:50 CCC: ...so does it even matter that she stole them? 22:36:03 CCC: Where did the deal go? 22:36:23 CCC: I can understand repossessing the books 22:36:32 CCC: No reason to let them go to waste, I guess 22:36:59 CCC: But that makes them all thieves of a sort 22:37:43 CGG: I. Would. Not. Consider. Miss. Libby. A. Thief..... 22:38:24 CCC: Only as far as one can steal from the dead 22:38:28 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 22:38:42 CGG: .... 22:39:05 CCC: Without Antera, the books are kind of open to the public aren't they? 22:39:29 CCC: Hehe, it makes Libby the one stealing from the stowaway 22:39:40 CGG: Who. Also. Takes. Pride. In. Stealing. Them. 22:40:19 CCC: And? 22:41:23 CCC: It wasp Alternia 22:42:08 CCC: Hell, that journal I gave you had to have belonged to someone else before I got it 22:42:34 CGG: You. Told. Me. You. Won. It. As. Part. Of. Your. "Flarps." 22:43:04 CCC: What is flarp, but beating someone else up and taking their shit? 22:43:17 CCC: Just sanctioned 22:43:30 CCC: Hell, doing it without flarp is sanctioned 22:43:35 CCC: Just less good natured 22:46:20 CGG: Even. Still. The. Library. Was. Still. Taken. In. The. Nature. Of. The. Deal.... And. Perhaps. The. Only. Fault. That. Exists. Is. That. We. Have. Not. Asked. About. The. Guide. In. Question..... 22:47:06 CGG: And. As. Much. As. You. Seem. Annoyed. With. Me. You. Still. Have. Not. Spoken. To. Miss. Lorcan.... 22:48:34 CGG: As. Far. As. Invoking. Castes. Went. I. Merely. Stated. My. Status. As. Miss. Aaisha'S. Guard.... While. She. Would. Only. Refer. To. Me. As. Seadweller. And. Violet. Blood.... So. Perhaps. If. You. Do. Have. An. Issue. With. The. Invoking. Of. The. Castes. Take. It. Up. With. Her. 22:48:57 CCC: I'm not annoyed 22:49:18 CCC: Just disapprove of any caste pulling 22:49:44 CCC: And really didn't see it coming if it came from you 22:49:51 CCC: Hard to believe, really 22:50:21 CCC: I'd get on to her too 22:50:27 CCC: When I finally meet her 22:53:19 CGG: It. Was. Not. As. If. I. Did. Not. Try. To. Reason. With. Her. As. Well. After. Stating. My. Status. Of. Being. The. Guard. To. Miss. Aaisha.... Neither. Rank. Nor. Reason. Will. Work. On. That. One.... Only. Her. Own. Impulses.... 22:53:45 CGG: It. Took. Much. Just. To. Get. Her. Name. 22:53:48 CCC: Rank is also a low blow 22:54:11 CCC: I guess it makes sense in an actual chain of command 22:54:34 CCC: Though, she's not even a player, is she? 22:54:46 CGG: Not. As. Far. As. I. Know.... 22:55:08 CCC: And even then, you don't have much authority over another troll 22:55:26 CCC: They don't seem to consant to any kind of hierarchy 22:55:28 CPP ceased responding to memo. 22:56:39 CGG: Unless. They. Are. On. Top. 22:57:45 CCC: Well it's certainly not one that you're agreeing too 22:57:55 CCC: Not like you have to listen to them either 22:58:35 CGG: No. But. The. Concern. Will. Be. How. They. Will. Interact. With. Miss. Aaisha. 22:58:52 CGG: And. The. Others. On. That. Team. 22:59:03 CGG: Though. Mr. Moirai. Seems. To. Believe. He. Can. Handle. Her.... 22:59:24 CCC: Yeah, I've heard a bit of their interactions 23:00:22 CGG: And. So. Far. I. Have. Heard. No. Status. Of. How. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Right. Now.... 23:00:24 CCC: Hopefully when Aaisha's in a better state, she can pull the troll into the group 23:00:31 CCC: Or Eribus can 23:01:27 CGG: One. Can. Only. Hope.... 23:02:52 CGG: Otherwise. She. May. Be. Just. As. Bad. As. The. Witch. Of. Debloom. 23:03:05 CGG: And. Just. As. Likely. To. Get. Herself. Killed. If. Not. The. Others.... 23:03:36 CCC: Have some faith 23:03:46 CCC: I've got her handle now 23:04:00 CCC: I'll give her a proper rundown if she hasn't gotten one already 23:04:20 CCC: Or she mite die 23:04:38 CCC: Or run off alone like Ramira did 23:06:49 CGG: Good. Luck. Conveying. That. To. Her. 23:07:18 CCC: Sounds like I'll need it 23:07:30 CCC: So thanks 23:08:49 CGG: Out. Of. Curiosity.... How. Would. You. Have. Handled. The. Situation? 23:09:54 CGG: With. The. Goal. In. Mind. Of. Getting. Her. To. Relinquish. The. Books. Willingly. 23:11:45 CCC: Well, given that I don't know how well that old deal is to be adhered to and my growing hatred of people being involved in deals without their acknowledgemant of them. I would bargain 23:12:00 CCC: It's pretty simple 23:12:21 CCC: What would she want more than the books? 23:12:38 CGG: For. Everyone. To. Leave. Her. Alone. 23:12:39 CCC: What service can be exchanged 23:13:02 CCC: That could have been arranged 23:13:55 CGG: Well. Perhaps. That. Was. Not. What. She. Wanted. More.... She. Wanted. Both. Equally. 23:14:38 CGG: To. Be. Honest.... I. Am. Not. Even. Certain. If. The. Threat. Of. Death. Would. Have. Convinced. Her. To. Release. The. Books.... 23:14:58 CGG: It. Was. Either. Her. Way. Or. No. Way. 23:15:18 CGG: So. How. Do. You. Bargain. With. That? 23:16:07 CCC: You try harder 23:16:46 CGG: Once. Again.... Try. Talking. With. Her. First. 23:16:51 CCC: I uhh, waspn't the best businesstroll in my youth 23:17:07 CCC: I used to have a bit of a temper 23:17:30 CCC: And had means to get my way 23:17:52 CCC: I don't resort to that anymore 23:18:16 CCC: But I understand how infuriating it can be when someone doesn't give you what you want 23:19:00 CCC: To explain in full, it's how I discovered my psionics 23:19:10 CCC: to explain further, it wasp fucked up 23:19:17 CGG: I.... See.... 23:19:25 CCC: Self control is important 23:19:37 CCC: You can't buyout everyone 23:19:49 CCC: And forcing them is wrong 23:20:14 CCC: It's why I take such issue with the caste system and twink's ownership 23:20:29 CCC: It ain't right 23:20:49 CCC: If someone doesn't comply, you don't just force them into it 23:21:02 CCC: Strip search them to take what you have a vague claim to 23:21:06 CGG: It. Was. A. Matter. Of. Law. As. It. Was. From. How. I. Saw. It.... 23:21:22 CCC: Law? 23:21:28 CCC: You're from Alternia 23:21:36 CCC: Law and justice are not synonymous 23:22:35 CGG: No. But. Can. Be. Often.... Though. I. Feel. We. Are. About. To. Disagree. On. This.... 23:24:10 CCC: So we'll understand each other better 23:24:44 CCC: Disagreements are natural 23:27:34 CGG: Perhaps. But. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Them. Developing. Into. Full. Arguments.... 23:28:39 CGG: Which. Is. Not. To. Say. I. Am. Not. Trying. To. Understand. Differing. Views.... 23:32:03 CCC: I have self control, don't you? 23:32:35 CCC: I won't goad you into an ethics debate 23:33:33 CCC: But knowing each other better is important to team dynamics 23:33:43 CCC: Also to leading 23:33:55 CCC: Since that seemed to have you down for whatever reason 23:34:03 CGG: .... 23:34:15 CCC: A team has to be a unit, not a hivemind 23:34:46 CCC: Though on the subject of that, what is this leadership buziness? 23:36:00 CGG: ....Miss. Libby. Said. That. Someone. Would. Have. To. Act. As. A. Leader. Among. Us. All.... And. She. Said. It. Could. Not. Be. Miss. Aaisha.... Nor. You..... Or. Even. Miss. Lorrea.... Each. For. Seperate. Reasons.... 23:36:35 CGG: At. Least. For. How. Things. Are. Now. 23:37:38 CGG: And. To. Be. Frank. I. Already. Know. My. Limitations.... I. Was. Aspiring. To. Be. A. Guard. Not. A. General.... I. Never. Thought. Beyond. Miss. Aaisha. Becoming. The. Empress.... 23:39:05 CCC: Well, you don't have to if you don't want 23:39:19 CCC: What wasp the issue with the rest of us taking the throne? 23:39:33 CGG: Not. The. Throne.... Just. Leading. The. Group. As. It. Is. Now.... 23:40:20 CGG: With. Miss. Aaisha. It. Is. Because. Of. The. Tortures. And. The. Possibility. She. Has. Not. Fully. Left. The. Horror. Terror'S. Grasp.... With. You. It. Is. Because. You. Are. In. Their. Grasp.... And. With. Miss. Fenrix. It. Would. Be. Because. Jack. Would. Outright. Kill. Her..... 23:42:37 CCC: Not literal throne 23:42:55 CCC: But yeah, that all makes sense I guess 23:43:12 CGG: Unfortunatley. So.... 23:43:42 CCC: So why does that mean it has to be you? 23:44:48 CGG: Aside. From. Miss. Libby'S. Preference.... With. A. Bias.... 23:44:59 CCC: Yes 23:45:14 CCC: Why does it mean so much to you? 23:45:33 CGG: Because. I. Do. Not. See. If. Anyone. Else. Can.... 23:45:53 CGG: The. Closest. Would. Be. Madame. Cenero.... 23:46:07 CGG: But. Even. She. Is. Rather. Detached.... 23:46:15 CCC: I don't think you really get around much though 23:46:40 CCC: It would do well to really go out and meet the team before such things 23:46:48 CGG: I. Agree.... 23:47:13 CGG: But. I. Have. Talked. With. Most. Of. Them. Already.... Aside. From. The. One. That. Jack. Had. Kept. Kidnapped. Before. The. Session.... 23:48:06 CCC: Maybe that one is more suited 23:48:36 CCC: It's why I hadn't tried for leader 23:48:43 CCC: I mean, I did at a point 23:48:51 CGG: As. Did. Miss. Fenrix.... 23:48:52 CCC: For about five whole minutes 23:49:10 CCC: Pfft, of course she did 23:50:32 CGG: But. Overall.... I. Do. Not. Quite. Feel. He. May. Be. The. One. To. Lead. Us. From. How. He. Was. Described. By. Others.... 23:50:46 CCC: You haven't met him yourself 23:50:55 CCC: Second hand info is often biased 23:51:10 CCC: But anyway, I waspn't actually suggesting him 23:51:24 CGG: Who. Would. You. Suggest. Then? 23:51:26 CCC: Only saying that none of us actually know what's best 23:51:40 CCC: I suggest no one 23:52:05 CCC: I'm in favor of a reasonable council of team leaders 23:52:49 CCC: I would vote Aaisha, if anyone 23:53:17 CCC: She's capable 23:53:25 CCC: Though she doesn't need the stress right now 23:53:33 CGG: I. Would. If. She. Was. Ready.... But. She. Still. Is. Not.... She. Still. Doubts. Herself.... And. I. Agree. On. The. Stress.... 23:53:37 CCC: And does need growth before really leading without a council 23:54:06 CCC: Lorrea, I have obvious issues with 23:54:15 CCC: Of course I wouldn't believe in her as a leader 23:54:40 CGG: She. Does. Not. Believe. In. Herself. As. A. Sole. Leader. Either.... 23:54:51 CCC: I could, but I need to grow up first 23:54:58 CCC: A lot of growing up 23:55:36 CCC: Besides, being in the limelight isn't my style 23:56:08 CGG: Yes.... The. Courtier.... 23:56:25 CCC: You though... 23:56:37 CCC: I won't give an opinion on 23:56:48 CCC: Why don't you think you can lead? 23:57:42 CGG: It. Is. Already. Obvious.... I. Garner. No. Respect.... And. My. Words. Not. Orders. But. Words.... They. Are. Not. Listened. To.... 23:58:00 CCC: Why not? 23:59:26 CGG: You. Tell. Me.... I. Could. Try. To. Talk. You. Out. Of. Certain. Moods. For. Ages. But. You. Would. Insist. On. Your. Actions.... I. Even. Use. Your. Logic. And. You. Throw. It. Away. 23:59:58 CCC: Arguing and debating is how I made a living 00:00:05 CCC: I'm a tough nut to crack 00:00:20 CCC: And peptalks are dumb 00:01:29 CCC: Why don't you garner any respect? 00:01:32 CGG: They. Are. Not. Dumb.... If. You. Took. The. Time. To. Listen.... A. Leader. Needs. To. Be. Able. To. Inspire.... To. Keep. Those. He. Is. Leading. From. Falling. Into. Despair.... To. Direct. Them. To. Where. They. Need. To. Go.... 00:01:58 CCC: Peptalks are dumb 00:02:16 CCC: I can inspire just fine, but kind words don't work on me 00:02:29 CCC: It's not who I am 00:02:39 CCC: And it takes more than that to inspire someone 00:02:51 CCC: To truly inspire them 00:03:05 CCC: They need hope and proof that that hope isn't misplaced 00:03:28 CCC: You can't tell me things will be okay without showing proof that they will 00:03:40 CCC: Otherwise, it's an empty promise 00:04:22 CCC: I mean, I can give peptalks all day, I'm good at it 00:04:32 CCC: It's how a Courtier functions 00:04:50 CCC: So I know just how empty those words can really be 00:04:57 CGG: And. Where. Do. You. Find. The. Proof. When. You. Know. It. Exists. But. Still. Do. Not. Have. It? 00:06:05 CCC: If there's no proof, then I don't bother 00:06:24 CCC: It's easy to believe 00:06:29 CCC: Too easy 00:06:34 CGG: But. It. Has. To. Exist.... The. Alternative. Is. To. Accept. Death.... 00:06:47 CGG: And. I. Will. Not. Do. That. 00:07:06 CCC: There's more choices than just that 00:07:21 CCC: There's the third option of try whatever it is anyway 00:07:30 CCC: Die trying if you have to 00:07:55 CCC: You can say you died for what you believe in 00:08:32 CGG: I. Know. That. The. Third. Options. Exist.... That. Is. Precisely. My. Point.... How. Do. You. Convey. That. To. Others. Without. Proof? 00:09:46 CCC: If there's no proof then what are you even fighting for? 00:09:58 CCC: That's a question you have to answer for yourself 00:10:21 CCC: If you're leading us and there's a loss of morale and things are bleak, what would you do? 00:10:53 CCC: What would you tell us? 00:14:09 CGG: I. Would. Seek. To. Understand. The. Root. Of. The. Fears.... Where. The. Despair. Begins.... I. Would. Remind. Everyone. What. It. Is. We. Are. Trying. To. Fight. For.... Not. A. Universe.... But. To. Break. Through. That. Bleak. Future.... To. Choose. Life. To. Find. The. Smiles. We. Long. To. See.... To. Feel. Its. Embrace..... 00:15:37 CCC: Sappy, but effective 00:16:40 CCC: Still feels like a peptalk to me, but I could see that working well on the majority 00:16:47 CGG ceased responding to memo. 00:18:07 CCC: It's a good answer 00:18:14 CCC: Hopefully effective in practice 00:19:02 CGG: I.... Suppose.... 00:19:50 CCC: Sorry, just being candid 00:20:27 CCC: I like it though 00:20:30 CCC: You could lead with that 00:20:35 CGG: It. Felt. Easier. To. Just. Try. To. Inspire. Miss. Aaisha. To. Stand. Up. To. The. Fight. For. The. Right. To. Be. Empress.... 00:20:51 CGG: Than. It. Was. To. Say. All. This.... 00:22:35 CCC: You need more than morale from kind words to lead, you need to establish some resolve 00:23:08 CCC: It's easy to say "You did what you could" or "I believe in you" 00:23:40 CCC: It's why I act in addition to that 00:23:54 CCC: Like when you were isolating yourself 00:24:34 CCC: I slipped her some kind words that it'd be alright and I gave her hope substance by actually talking ot you 00:25:23 CCC: Sure, it wasp by slipping you a few niceties and flattery too, but it worked 00:26:01 CCC: But it waspn't the words themselves, it wasp the action 00:27:32 CCC: Sure, I 'inspired' her, but at the same time, I did more than that 00:27:40 CCC: I brought her proof 00:28:00 CCC: I gave her something tangible to believe in 00:30:16 CCC: No one buys an item from you without actually seeing the item 00:30:50 CCC: It needs to exist 00:30:57 CCC: It needs to be within reach 00:31:23 CGG: And. If. It. Is. Not.... Then. The. Leader. Needs. To. Bring. It. Within. Reach.... 00:31:47 CCC: Yes 00:31:52 CCC: To lead is an action 00:32:03 CCC: You must act 00:32:23 CCC: I can't lead. I can't act. 00:32:55 CCC: I get caught up on hard choices and I don't have the power yet to undo my mistakes 00:33:14 CCC: Ergo, I fall into a crisis of faith 00:33:41 CCC: I have no proof of things getting better 00:33:49 CCC: Had 00:34:01 CCC: Until my future self paid a visit 00:34:38 CGG: Perhaps. More. Than. Anything. Else. That. Was. Why. He. Came.... Even. From. A. Different. Past.... 00:35:19 CCC: Maybe. Whatever it is, it worked. 00:36:41 CCC: I have some motivation for myself, but it certainly won't appease everyone else 00:37:25 CCC: I mean, we scratched in that future 00:37:44 CCC: But I did get the power to fix things 00:38:00 CCC: Which would be the reason for coming back, to fix things 00:38:23 CCC: The simple fact that that occured proves that there's a glimmer of hope 00:38:52 CCC: That the shit storm can pass over us 00:39:50 CGG: I. Will. Admit. It. Is. Easy. For. Me. To. See. That. Hope.... So. Perhaps. That. Is. The. Reason. I. Have. A. Hard. Time. Giving. Others. The. Proof.... I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind.... 00:43:10 CCC: Proof of concept is one of the most important thing you can provide 00:43:30 CCC: Motivating is easy, but a leader can provide a goal to work towards 00:44:30 CGG: Yes.... 00:45:40 CCC: If you think you can do that, then you have my vote 00:45:47 CCC: Can you? 00:46:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to reflect... -- 00:47:38 CGG: Yes.... I. Will. Be. Able. To. Do. It.... I. Will. Find. The. Way. To. The. Goal.... 00:47:41 CCC: Be honest 00:48:00 CCC: And lead us to glory Category:Serios Category:Nyarla